


Puella Magi Mytho Magica

by gamergirl101



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Princess Tutu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Mytho Arima is an advanced ballet student in Gold Crown Academy. His life's perfect: great friends, loving family, and on top of the class. His life began to change when he meets the mysterious transfer student, Fakir Lohen.





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Princess Tutu, Madoka Magica, or anything else.

Mytho got the door opened and was shocked to see a dark shadow with red eyes creating destruction on Gold Crown Town. It laughed as crows crashed into buildings, bringing chaos and despair. The skies were dark, the sun was gone. The white-haired boy noticed a male in the distance fighting the crows and the shadow monster. The fighter had dark green hair tied in a ponytail and wore medieval clothing to resemble a squire or knight. It looked like the knight was struggling, due to the gashes and torn parts all over.

"Oh no," Mytho exclaimed with worry and concern. _Why is that man fighting this enemy himself?_

"Can't be helped, Mister Mytho."

He looked over to the right to see a small girl with short green hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of how a street performer in the olden days looked: white blouse, vest, baggy shorts, and leather boots.

She continued, "He chose to fight it alone, even though he knew he might die trying."

"What? T-That's horrible! He can't die like this!" Mytho trembled, shocked by what he was hearing. "Is there a way to help him?"

The girl smiled brightly. "Of course! You have that power within you. You can be able to change the fate of the world." She bounced up and down excitedly.

"I..I can?" He looked down at the girl, kneeling down to her level. "I have the power?"

"Yep," she agreed and nodded. The girl saw the eager hope in the boy's amber eyes. "I can make you a magical boy if you make a contract with me! Tell me... What is the wish you desire most? What is in your heart, Mytho?"

The boy closed his eyes, not noticing the mysterious knight calling out to him. "I...I wish..."


	2. Mytho Arima

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_Click_

His amber eyes opened to rays of sunshine. Mytho was sitting on his bed and started to yawn. "That dream again...," he sighed. But for now, the young boy cannot dwell too much on it. 

He gotten up to get dressed.

* * *

He arrived at the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast and his father dressed in his business suit. "Good morning, Mother! Good morning, Father!"

His father smiled as he lowered his mug of coffee. "Hey, Mytho." He gently ruffled his son's white hair. "Slept well?"

"Yes," Mytho had to lie. He didn't want to worry his parents. "You are going to be working until 8 tonight, right?" 

His father worked as a programmer for a well-known company in Gold Crown Town. The young man sometimes had to pull all-nighters for his friends in need. But, his job was pleasant and supportive for the people.

"That's right, my little man." His father agreed. "But, it will be worth it. I'll be getting that promotion. I'll become Head Programmer."

His mother got the plates of food ready: sizzling bacon, scrambled eggs, and buttered toast. "Breakfast is ready." She gave a warm smile to the boys. 

The family sat at the table together and ate breakfast. To be surrounded by the family who loved you, Mytho couldn't ask for anything better. A father who enjoyed his work and a mother who was a cook blogger: he would do anything to help them out.

His father had to leave for work. He kissed his wife and ruffled the boy's hair again. "I'm off. Be good, okay?"

That was also Mytho's cue to head to school. He said goodbye to his mother and headed out.

* * *

As he ran in town, he occasionally greeted the townsfolk. It was morning, with the sun shining bright in the clear blue sky. Nothing like the nightmare he had. 

He finally noted two girls in the distance: Pike and Lilie. Pike had purple hair and was known to be a little tomboyish. Lilie had poofy blonde hair and was from a wealthy family. They were his best friends since Gold Crown Elementary. 

"Ah, so the prince has finally arrived," Mytho heard Lilie say. He blushed a deep crimson red. She would call him that nickname due to his handsome prince-like appearance. 

"Good morning," he greeted them as he bowed. 

"You heard about the transfer student showing up, right?" The boy looked over to Pike.

"Only rumors from the past few days," he admitted.

* * *

My name is Mytho Arima, 14 years old. I attend Gold Crown Academy, famous for classes in the arts. My life is perfect: a loving family, great friends, and I am a ballet student in the advanced class. I cannot ask for anything better.


	3. The Transfer Student

"Miss Ahiru!"

A red-haired girl squeaked in alarm. She had fallen asleep on her desk again. She bowed multiple times. "I'm sorry, Mr. Neko."

The teacher loomed over the poor student. His stern light brown eyes glared at her trembling figure. "If you nap during class again, ...you will have to marry me!" He growled, making Ahiru panic again and her saying, "Yes! I'm sorry" multiple times.

Pike whispered to Mytho, "Ahiru, scatterbrained as usual."

The boy chuckled. "At least she has enthusiasm..."

With that taken care of, the teacher cleared his throat. "Before we begin practice, I would like to introduce the transfer student." He waved his hand to the door and a boy entered the room.

He had dark forest green hair tied in a ponytail. His attire for the course consisted of a black unitard with under a dark blue shirt. He also wore dark blue leg warmers and black ballet slippers. "My name is Fakir Lohen." The boy, Fakir, simply said to the class. He looked like he wasn't in the mood for any more conversation. But either way, it caught the attention of the girls.

As he went to sit down with the others, Mr. Neko stated that Fakir had been in the hospital prior to coming here. "If you try to cause trouble for him, I will have you marry me," the teacher warned his students before starting class.

Everyone got into their respected class sides. Mytho could feel the transfer student's sharp green eyes on him. Not only that, he realized the boy looked very much like the knight from that strange dream.

* * *

"Wow, Fakir! Why are you so handsome?"

"Your eyes are so mysterious."

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Hey there! Heard you got into the advanced class in ballet."

"Are you planning to take out Mytho? He is like the king of the class."

Gossip and excitement were all around the cafeteria. Of course, it was all about the transfer student. Not only the ballet students talked about it, but students from other courses (like Drama and Sculpture) joined in the bandwagon.

"Wow, he is popular already!" Lilie gushed and daydreamed. "I hope he can beat Mytho in a ballet battle." That made her two friends sweat-drop.

Fakir suddenly gotten up from his seat. "Excuse me. I need to get to the nurse. Move." The girls moved out of his path, giggling and blushing. He started to walk toward a particular table.

"Mytho."

The white-haired male looked over to see the transfer student behind him. He blushed at bit. "Y-yes?"

Fakir crossed his arms. "You are the Health Rep for the ballet course, yes? Take me to the nurse."

* * *

Mytho could hear more students in the hallway whispering about the new student he was guiding.

"It's him, right?"

"Fakir Lohen."

He could try to converse with the male. _You can do this, Mytho. Just talk to him._ He took a deep breath. "So..... Fakir..... How do you know I was Health Rep? Did someone tell you?"

Fakir looked over behind to glance at him before sighing and looking back forward down the hallway. "You could say."

As the pair walked further, the white-haired boy noticed the other leading him instead. He found himself staring at the male's dark green hair and the academy uniform neatly fitting his frame. Mytho yelped when he collided with the male's back.

Fakir sighed with hints of annoyance in his tone. "Idiot! Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry. I..I was just admiring your appearance. I think... you would make a great dancer." Mytho tried sending some compliments to the others. He then tried asking him. "Say um... have we met before...?"

The expression the ballet student gotten made him worried. Fakir's eyes turned colder, making the hallway chilly for some reason. Before Mytho could take back what he said, the transfer student said to him, "Mytho, how much do you care about your friends, family, and your status as a ballet dancer?"

He felt the transfer student pin him against the wall. His amber eyes widened. "I..I do.... Why are you...?" He is going to..? No! He can't kill me!

"Let's just say I want you to be the best you can be. Stay as you are," Mytho heard Fakir whisper in his ear before letting him go. The white-haired boy slid down to the floor. "If you try to change your fate, everything will be lost to you. Don't forget that, Mytho..."

The transfer student walked away, leaving the poor boy confused. _Fakir? What do you mean?_


End file.
